Kissing a cat
by pomidor
Summary: How can one little kiss change everything? And when you weren't even the one being kissed! First James/Logan slash! Don't take the title literally, there are no cats. Sorry cat lovers!;D
1. Chapter 1

**I watched the first episode with James recently, and I thought 'why not, the two are complete opposites'. It's from Logan's POV. You may find it a bit OOC. Sorry for all the mistakes. Orthography and punctuation are bitches.**** Warnings: slash and swearing.**

**I don't own Zoey 101. **

I looked stunned at two boys kissing. This was just unacceptable. And kind of extremely hilarious.

_Earlier that day_

We were sitting in my room lazing around. I invited my friends to my house for summer vacation. The school ended and now we were trying to not lose contact. I figured it was the best way.

I observed those funny creatures. Michael was snuggling with his girlfriend on my bed. Chase and Zoey were eating popcorn. Quin, Lola and James were arguing loudly over something. This scene kind of left a warm feeling in my chest. Omg, I sound like such a girl.

Anyway, Zoey got an idea to practice arm wrestling. For a lack of better things to do it was accepted.

Lola and Quin wrestled first on a small picnic table. Quin won, being the rougher of the two.

Then Zoey and Chase tried. Of course Chase let his girlfriend win, how manly of him.

The time for James and Michael came. Their strength was equal. Unexpectedly the table broke under their pressure. They both flew in each other's direction and connected in a very inappropriate way.

_Back to the previous time_

It was not a simple peck on the lips. They unfortunately opened their mouths from surprise. Sick, open-mouthed kiss! I forgot to add accidental. James upper lip was bruised. Quin and Lola quickly took him to the washroom to clean him up and stop the bleeding. Michael seemed to break for a while. Lisa came to him and he got back his mind and started laughing.

Personally I don't think he should be amused. From others point of view it could be described as funny. But he was the one kissed by the guy. Even if this was an accident.

~~%~~

Several days passed. No one, aside from me, seemed to mind what happened that day. I know I shouldn't either. And it wasn't even me that got kissed. I was just a by-stander.

But from that time things changed. I couldn't talk to James alone and tried to not touch him no matter what. It bothered me greatly. Was I disgusted by my own friend? It's not like he was gay.

Not surprisingly others noticed my strange behavior. I used to like James. He had a calming effect on people and I was said to have anger issues.

Zoey and Chase tried to talk to me. I was stubbornly insisting that there was nothing wrong. They didn't believe me of course.

~~%~~

Someone knocked on my door. I was surprised, because we had been on a trip today and everyone should be too tired to do something aside from sleeping.

When I opened my door I took a step back from fear. There he was, the tall, blond boy, with a calm face and twinkling intelligent eyes. My heart was beating painfully from nervousness. He might be mad at me. The idea seemed stupid when it came to James. Ha was peaceful as a rock.

He made his way into my room without invitation.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. His voice might be controlled, but his eyes wore the signs of agitation.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy" I said gulping.

"And what exactly are you busy with?" he looked at me expectantly. I was silent.

"Logan" he sighted, resignation written all over his face "I'm not stupid. You've been this way since we were practicing arm wrestling. But I still don't understand what happened that made you avoid me." He sat heavily on my bed.

"How can you not be moved by it? You kissed a guy, you should be more bothered." I was aware my voice was trembling and just above a whisper.

He looked at me with fake surprise. He must have known what affected me from the beginning.

"So that's what you were worried about. Sorry to pinpoint but that isn't really your problem. And aside from this Michael is my friend. It was just like kissing a cat or something."

"But I still can't accept …"

And my sentence was cut. By lips. Bruised lips of the fucking blond. He moved so quickly the impact pushed me against the desk.

It lasted only about four seconds. When he moved back he looked at me with those twinkling eyes of his.

"You see?" he asked still bend to my level of eye sight. I bared my teeth in anger.

"Get out!" I said pushing him off of me. He looked at me in a stubborn way, but went out.

I slammed the door loudly. For a while I heard his footsteps. When it was gone I run to my bed. I laid on my back. I couldn't stop myself and touched my lips. It was warm, just like the rest of my body. I smiled bitterly under my fingers. 'Just like kissing a cat', huh?

~~%~~

I woke up in an extremely bad humor. I didn't get much sleep. And on top of that I stumbled upon a person I didn't want to see most in the world. In a towel. Only a towel bundled loosely on his hips. Water was dripping from his hair and wandered lazily over his torso.

"Good morning" he said with a smirk.

I looked at him angrily and barked 'morning'.

I already decided I won't avoid him anymore. Last time it didn't end up well. But that didn't mean I had to be nice to him.

"I forgot to take my clothes with me." He said happily.

"I don't care" I said gloomily.

It didn't seem to get to him as he started a conversation with me. And, yes, his almost naked body didn't seem to be as problematic for him as it was for me.

Chase accidentally rescued me from this situation. At last I thought so at the beginning. He was riding a bike in the hallway. I wanted to shout at him for ruining my beautiful floor, but he had a problem with stopping. I managed to duck but James didn't have that much luck.

Chase brushed him and he landed on a wall, while Chase felt out of the bike.

This scene played itself in my head over an over again. James getting pushed on a wall. When his head connected with the hard surface, he uttered a painful yelp and a look of pure hurt adored his features. He sat on the floor, head in his hands.

Chase was completely terrified.

"I going for the doctor!" he shouted and run faster then ever before. I was wondering if he even knew where my personal doctor was.

I sighted. He left me with that injured creature. I looked at him. Half of his face was hidden under his fringe. His hands were still clutching his head desperately, and his body was tensed.

I kneed in front of him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I guess it was a stupid question, but I just wanted to know if his mind's all right.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" he asked. His voice was trembling.

"I suppose no. Look at me when you're talking." I said sternly.

He lifted his head. Tears were blinking in his eyes. His mouth was formed in a thin, sour line.

He seemed partly embarrassed, partly overwhelmed by pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked a little too gentle for my liking.

"Fucking everywhere" he said smiling a little.

"Does your head spin? Do you want to throw up? Do…"

"Logan" he stopped me. "I'm okay"

I didn't believe him. He was very pale, looking on a verge of fainting. He closed his eyes.

"James!" I shouted "Don't you dare to black out!"

He opened his eyes annoyed "I'm tired".

He looked at me with hope. But I wasn't gonna just let him sleep. Then he tightened his hands and closed his eyes in a sudden jolt of pain.

It killed me. Too much sadistic perversion in one day. My hand shot to touch his face. I was really close to doing that.

"Doctor, he's here!" I abruptly took my hand back, hearing Chase.

Chase helped James stand up. His towel slid down. I didn't manage to look away in time, earning me a full view of his ass.

~~%~~

Luckily his brain wasn't damaged. I really wanted to avoid him. But I couldn't. He would do something extremely stupid probably.

It wasn't easy on me. Whenever we touched by chance, my body seemed to stop listening to me.

Once he wanted to pat a snake in my mini-zoo and I grabbed his wrist involuntary. I was kind of amazed how my dark skin stood out in compression to his milky white. Such a beautiful contrast. Lola got me out of my musings. James wasn't the only one trying to touch dangerous animals…

~~%~~

We had a month of vacation past ourselves. That day started peacefully, which meant not normal. I didn't hear any strange noises, didn't see anyone. I found them outside, playing basketball. But James was absent. I figured he's probably still in bed.

It was nearing four pm and I still didn't see James. He wasn't in his room, or anywhere in the house. He just disappeared.

I asked everyone about his whereabouts. Finally I got some useful piece of information. Michael said he went to the lake. It was like three hours walk from here.

I took my scooter and went to search for him.

~~%~~

Finding him was fairly easy. He laid on the grass, his head rested on a tree in the shadow. Sunbeams flickered across the leafs and made his hair look like gold. He seemed relaxed, observing swans and ducks swimming in the lake.

"Hay" I said, startling him. He looked at me with that eyes. Suddenly I knew perfectly why I came looking for him.

"Hay" he said with uncertainness.

"Why are you here alone?"

"I wanted some time to think."

"Couldn't you think in my house?" I said a little irritated "And what exactly do you want to think about"

He went silent. I knew he was not going to answer my question.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked looking everywhere aside from me.

"Yes" I hissed.

"Why? Because I kissed you?" he said, seeming emotionless.

"Of course. And you said that it's like 'kissing a cat'"

"I said that about Michael, not you"

"But…"

"Than what should I've said!" he shouted unexpectedly and hid his eyes under his fringe.

"Should I've said that I love you? That I couldn't let go of the occasion with such a good excuse?"

I looked at him, shocked. He stood up and walked past me.

When I shook out of my state, there was already quite a big gap between us. I've sat on my scooter and rode in his direction.

"You're such s coward!" I shouted to him.

"Don't want to hear that from you!" he shouted right back.

We argued like that till I caught up with him. I left my scooter and started walking after him.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"I don't think so!"

Okay, I was seriously pissed. I took a tiny rock from the ground and threw it at him. It hit him in the head. But it worked, he stopped. An angry fire could be seen in his eyes.

"How can you throw things at me! I was recently injured, remember?"

"I don't give a damn" and just like that I cut the gap between us to zero. His lips are kinda plump, like a girl's.

I must say I was rather pleased, when I saw his surprised face.

**Give me reviews! Please ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you all asked me to continue, I'm lazily doing that. Hope you like it! And it may be in slightly different style then previous chapter. I don't own Zoey 101.**

**Subsidiary information to the story: it kind of got me interested that James is from New Mexico. Well, I kind of thought that people there speak Spanish. So when I read that only 28% of people use it I was surprised. But I thought 'he grew up there and had friends'. So I decided that although James doesn't have Spanish blood in him, he will know the language. Let's say his friend taught him. As for me I don't know Spanish at all. The sentence I used is from Shakira's song "Dónde estás corazón". Sorry if I made mistakes in it.**

After summer ended, things haven't gone quite like I've expected. In fact it hasn't gone at all. You see it's all cool, I know that there's a special bond between us and all. But there's one problem. He's in a private boy's school in New Mexico.

So yeah we do talk thought internet. I personally hate it. It's so stupid to talk to someone who's not in front of you, and if he gets angry he can turn it of any time. And then he doesn't have much time to talk with me, because he actually cares for his studies, unlike me.

So you see when people get lonely they usually start having stupid ideas. As for, why not visit him? But I hadn't had courage. Even after that kiss our relationship remained unclear.

Fortunately or not, something pushed me to that decision. If you have to call it, it would probably be jealousy.

You see once he told me he can't talk with me because he's going out with his friends. It didn't bother me at first. But then it happened again. And again. It got me wandering if he has someone. I know it's cruel to accuse him, but our relation wasn't exactly established.

And I actually tried to forget about him. It didn't really have sense this long-distance not sure relationship. I stopped talking to him. I even started dating some girl, named Lara, wait Laura, or maybe Lora…? Well, as you can see it didn't go very well.

So now I'm sitting in my limousine. On my way to New Mexico.

I would go straight to his dorms and find him there, but on that thought my stomach was doing flip-flops. I haven't seen him for more then two months, and haven't talked to him for at least five weeks.

So me and my driver decided to eat something first. We sat in some restaurant, which was on the way.

It just so happened that there was a group of young boys. I didn't pay them much attention, as long as I didn't hear familiar laugher. Then I saw a stunning blond boy and hid myself behind the menu card.

Only I could have such bad luck and meet James in the first place I visited. I decided to observe and not reveal my identity. Ok, so I was afraid. And it would all go well if not…

"James, you have some sauce in the corner of your mouth" said a (handsome) Spaniard. He looked like a cocky rich boy. And because I'm a cocky rich boy also, I figured he would be James type.

That prat wiped it away of course. And he just had to put that finger in his mouth with the look of pure pleasure. I just couldn't sit there when he was seducing James so boldly.

I stood up, and before James noticed me, I already was by their table. I took a glass of water and poured it on the black haired devil.

"Logan!" shouted James in pure surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Oh so it's 'him'." Said the water covered idiot. I ignored him.

"I'm sightseeing. Now be good and guide me." I said dragging him out of the restaurant. I gave a sign to my driver to wait for me.

I angrily pushed him to sit on the stairs. There weren't much people, it was night time already.

"Who was that?" I practically barked.

"Who's who?"

"You know! That flirtatious snake!"

"I'm not sure if there's someone more flirtatious then you" it would be considered a joke if not an angry fire burning in his eyes. "And what's with you? You don't talk to me for a month, and then you just pop out from nowhere! What do you expect!" he was really mad.

"I" I started shouting but then got a hold of myself. It won't do any good if we're just fighting. "I'm sorry"

He looked at me angrily, but hesitantly, like a person who doesn't know what to do.

"Logan" he said a little sadly and started staring of into space "what are we exactly?"

That question shocked me. He looked me in the eyes. I knew what to do now.

"I'm returning home." I said calmly. He seemed shocked and hurt.

"Don't worry" I smiled softly and bend down to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you next week." And I started storming off.

"Wait, Logan! What do you mean? Don't leave me!" ha started running after me "En el planeta no existe más nadie a quien pueda yo amar!" he shouted these words after me. Son of a bitch, he knows I can't speak Spanish.

The week passed. I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair waiting for someone. When everything was settled I took a stroll around the garden.

"Logan!" I heard a voice calling after me. James stood before me out of breath. "Max told…"

"This little flirtatious prat?"

"Whatever! Anyway he told me he seen the guy who poured water over him! I didn't believe him so I came to check…"

"James" I said smiling.

"What?"

"Shut up"

"But what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm enrolling here."

He had his mouth open in the spate of feelings. I started walking. But then I remembered this wasn't the only good news I had.

"Come show me where to go roommate." If it was possible his mouth opened even wider.

"And one more thing" I said walking up too him. "En el planeta no existe más nadie a quien pueda yo amar too, you know?"

**So what do you think Logan did first when he got home after their first meeting? You're probably right! He sat before his computer and googled "En el planeta no existe más nadie a quien pueda yo amar". And what he found? ;D Something like "On the world there doesn't exist anybody else whom I can love". Sorry if it's wrong.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey pals! Guess it was a long time. I don't really know, I write all the time. Poems, fanfiction, stories, journalist stuff, so I am a really busy person. But it's breaking my heart that this pairing has only two stories. I don't own Zoey 101. Sorry for all mistakes. Enjoy ;) **

I glared at the boy sitting across from me. Max was handsome I could reluctantly agree with this statement. From his black as craw's feathers hair and his exotic face to the end of his lean body. He was even higher then me, that bastard. Not as high as James, but almost. The Spanish blood flowing in his veins gave him an ideal dark skin and erotic (perverted) black eyes.

James was busy earning fair money as a tutor, so he assigned his stupid friend the task of teaching me Spanish. I was supposed to teach the idiot chemistry in turn. He was miserable in it. I had a fight with James earlier over his part-time job. Because really, couldn't he just teach me? I would pay him two times more. I don't understand why he needs to work at all, because hey, I'm rich! He could use his lovely (don't forget deadly attractive) rich boyfriend a little. But no, he has his morals! Who needs morals?

"Hey" Max leaned over. We were sitting on my bed. He breathed in my ear in an almost flirtatious way. Don't mind him, he does EVERYTHING in that way. That's just his nature. "Did you know that James' student is a young girl?" he whispered with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and? James is definitely not the type to play around."

"Well, maybe not. Who knows? But imagine how sixteen year old chica reacts to him. And he has a tender heart. Would he not be swayed by desperate love for him? Just about anyone could be his lover if they put enough amount of sorrow in their eyes."

"Oh? But he rejected you, didn't he?" I smirked.

"Don't talk about things you do not understand!" he barked angrily. I was a bit startled. He was usually rather easy-going and it was hard to annoy him. He stood up. "In reality you don't know absolutely **nothing **about James." He exited my room.

It was hard to admit, but he could have been a tiny bit right. James was a calm and friendly person, but everyone knew about that. He would do anything for the person he loves. He's a great kisser too, but it's not like I'm the only one who knows. At times he can be a little shy, but he thinks nobody notices. He's sentimental and usually sensible. Sometimes he was pretty mischievous, helping the girls get back on me. He has that cute, but irritating, mysterious smile. Oh, and he's sexy like hell. Well, that was the thing I didn't really like when I first met him.

There must be something more I know about him, right? He is my boyfriend and I do like him very, very much…

Fuck, even my thoughts are getting cheesy. Thank you very much Mr. boyfriend.

Ah, well I guess you don't really know what is going on. _Why are you friends with the flirtatious snake?_ You may ask. Oh my god, the voices in my head are getting high pitched. I should definitely go see a psychiatrist. 

Anyway right now I'm in a painfully small room in Carrington College. You know, apparently it's a collage focused on health care industry. No shit, I'm gonna be a doctor! No, I'm kidding, I'm taking Pharmacy Technology. Lots of chemistry is good for me, but I don't actually get the whole biology thing. James is taking Massage Therapy, and Spanish idiot takes Medical Assisting. They pay a lot of money for their fees, that's why James is working so hard. I could just pay his stupid fees and then he would spend all his time with me. Or probably learning, but I would glomp him anyway.

James just walked into our room, looking exhausted. To say I greeted him enthusiastically would be putting it lightly. Now he's splayed on my bed, unable to move, prisoner under my body.

"Happy to see you too." He says with a smile.

"You returned later then usual." I pouted my lips. It was definitely hilarious, because the blond chuckled. I know I am not cute, I am rather deadly gorgeous and sexy, but he could at least pretend I was.

"Stop laughing! I know I look like an idiot."

"No, you look lovely." He kissed my forehead. "So lovely I want to cuddle with you."

"I'd rather be called a sexy beast, but I'll forgive you this time. You did not say why you're late! You hiding something?"

"Don't worry. I was just talking with Mindy's mother. You know she's the one giving me money so I had to be patient."

"So you like older woman?" I said jokingly.

"Love them. But you know who I like the most…" he rolled us over, so I was underneath him. His face was mere inches from mine. "Arrogant jerks."

"I'm not sure if you're insulting me or sweet talking."

He didn't give me any answer, but his lips finally closed the distance between us. I love his lips. They look great, but touching them is even better. They are really soft, but strong at the same time. His kissing technique must have been invented by gods. He's indeed an only person worthy of being my lover.

As the kiss became more heated I slowly slid my hand from his neck to stomach but he stopped it right before it reached the interesting part.

"Not in the school." He muttered.

That was always the case. Can you believe two grown males have not done anything beyond kissing even though they live in one room? We even sleep in one bed (because I bought a big one instead of those uncomfortable ones the school had). I personally believe it's just an excuse. But why? He is aroused, I can see it. Who wouldn't be with me, really? But he insists on not doing it 'in school', which is just absurd.

"Fine" I grunted. "Go find yourself an older woman."

"Don't be mad, my sexy beast" he said yawning.

I turned my back on him and he laid behind me, cuddling me.

"I will be."

"Hm, you're such a child." He said happily.

"I'm not."

His breathing was even. He was fast asleep which meant he must have been really tired. I usually took showers before going to bed, but I decided against waking him up. It was a very comfortable position and tomorrow was Saturday anyway.

From today on I hate Saturdays.

The day started rather normally. I woke up and saw an angelic face. I was already used to this, else I would panic that I'm in heaven. I probably would end up in hell (if I was a believer and thought that afterlife exists). Then the horrible text made it to my phone.

" 'Hey guys, me and Zoey are coming to Albuquerque*. Can we meet at four p.m.?' Chase."

"Aren't you happy they are coming?" My honey asked and I had a problem answering because he didn't have his shirt on.

"Last time I saw them we were not dating. They are surly going to ask why I am here, even though I was so proud of the fact I don't have to go to university because I can work with my dad."

"Oh, they know."

I stared.

"What?" I asked.

"They know we are dating. I talked with them about that already. They didn't seem to mind."

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

My bad feeling was not wrong. You know what I got in greeting from Zoey? A punch in the face.

"Aw! What was that for!?"

"For breaking James heart!" the irritating girl answered.

"What is that supposed to mean!? We are still dating!"

"Shut up! It's only a matter of time for a player like you! Just like with Quinn!"

"Hey, she's the one that broke up with me! And if I remember correctly weren't you the one breaking James heart previously?!"

Over our bickering I heard James and Chase sigh and start small talking. Surprisingly, they have became good friends in summer.

After we calmed a little I got to know about how Zoey does at Design University. Chase was doing something with computers, but I forgot what exactly. Zoey went to some shop with clothes and James went with her.

"You know, we half hoped you broke up already." Sighed Chase.

"Pardon?" I was sure I heard it wrong.

"You see, Zoey told me… That James' parents are extremely homophobic."

***Albuquerque- the biggest city in New Mexico. Seriously, I am not even able to say that. Who gave the city such a hard name?**

**The university I used exist but it's not a boys school. Don't pay it to much mind I just needed a name for the school. **

**Also from now on there are about two more chapters to the end of the story (but I am not a human with a plan so I can't say for sure).**

**Review and I will try not to take the next chapter so long! ;)**


End file.
